


Give me yer number

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi dirigeva verso il suo caffè preferito, incurante della pioggia. Non riusciva a ingranare, la mattina, senza un bel caffè e quindi, armato di ombrello, imbacuccato con sciarpa, guanti e giaccone pesante, camminava spedito verso il suddetto locale.Coffee Shop!AU [LaviYuu]





	Give me yer number

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 32. Coffee Shop!AU

##  **Give me yer Number**

 

Lavi dirigeva verso il suo caffè preferito, incurante della pioggia. Non riusciva a ingranare, la mattina, senza un bel caffè e quindi, armato di ombrello, imbacuccato con sciarpa, guanti e giaccone pesante, camminava spedito verso il suddetto locale.

Entrò rabbrividendo e subito si guardò attorno: un solo cliente, il suo tavolo preferito era libero e aveva la graziosa ragazza che lavorava lì tutta per lui.

– Ehi, Lenalee! – chiamò, riponendo l'ombrello vicino all'ingresso. – Buongiorno!

– Buongiorno a te, Lavi – rispose lei – il solito?

Lavi annuì e sedette al tavolo d'angolo, di fronte alla vetrata. Gli piaceva guardare fuori, anche se pioveva. Oggi, tuttavia, la sua attenzione era monopolizzata dal giovane seduto al tavolo accanto.

Si domandava se fosse un amico di Lenalee, perché, a giudicare dall'aspetto, aveva anche lui origini orientali; magari era il fidanzato. Il pensiero un po' lo rattristò. Il bel tenebroso era decisamente il suo tipo, come lo era Lenalee... un po' si somigliavano, in effetti. Che fosse il fratello?

La sua curiosità era così forte che, quando Lenalee si avvicinò per portargli il caffè, le prese con gentilezza il braccio, per farla rimanere chinata.

– Lena, conosci il giovane seduto qui accanto? – chiese.

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso e si chinò ulteriormente verso di lui, abbassando la voce fin quasi a un sussurro.

– Credevo fossi etero – lo punzecchiò con un sorrisetto malizioso – e che stessi corteggiando me.

– Vado dove mi porta il cuore – ribatté Lavi – e lui è proprio il mio tipo. Allora? Lo conosci?

Lenalee scosse lentamente la testa e assunse un'espressione seria.

– Il suo nome è Yuu Kanda e lavorerà qui con me per un po' – rivelò con una certa riluttanza – siamo amici d'infanzia e devo avvisarti che ha un gran caratteraccio. Attento a come ti muovi con lui, odia la gente, socializzare e un sacco di altre cose.

Il viso di Lavi s'illuminò: lavorava lì! Avrebbe potuto rivederlo anche se il primo approccio fosse andato male.

– Grazie – disse – lo terrò a mente.

Attese di finire il caffè prima di avvicinare il giovane, giusto per non rendere troppo ovvio che gli aveva dato l'imbeccata Lenalee, poi si alzò e gli sedette di fronte.

Kanda, ovviamente, gli lanciò un'occhiata truce e posò la tazza di tè che stava sorseggiando.

– Torna al tuo tavolo – gli intimò – non voglio seccatori.

– Non essere rude, siamo solo io e te nel locale, ho bisogno di scambiare quattro chiacchiere. – si difese Lavi con un sorriso.

– Io no.

Lavi si aspettava quella risposta, a essere sincero, ma non intendeva rinunciare.

– Lavi – si presentò, tendendo la mano – piacere. – Kanda finse di non sentire, prendendo un altro sorso del suo tè. Anche quello era messo in conto, e Lavi sapeva di non avere molto tempo per flirtare, in quel momento. Guardò l'orologio: era tardi. Per ora avrebbe dovuto capitolare, ma contava di tornare alla carica il giorno seguente. Si alzò, l'aria per nulla abbattuta. – Devo andare – disse, il sorriso che si era fatto malizioso – ci vediamo domani!

Kanda non lo degnò nemmeno di una risposta.

 

La mattina seguente lo trovò dietro il bancone.

– Buongiorno, Yuu! – salutò, e ricevette un'occhiata omicida. – Un caffè macchiato.

– È stata Lenalee, vero? – disse il giovane tra i denti, con rabbia, quasi sbattendogli la tazzina davanti. – Non usare il mio nome.

– Che male c'è, dopo tutto siamo destinati a uscire insieme – affermò Lavi, guadagnandosi un secondo sguardo omicida. – Stasera, quando stacchi?

– No.

– Almeno prova, che ne sai se sono o no il tuo tipo – insistette Lavi.

– Non lo sei. Piantala.

Lavi sospirò. Non intendeva arrendersi. Avrebbe riprovato il giorno seguente; e quello dopo ancora, finché Yuu non avesse accettato, anche fosse stato solo per sfinimento.

 

 

Una risposta di Kanda, più scortese del solito, fece voltare un altro avventore.

– Lenalee, ma che ha Kanda? – chiese il giovane. – Di solito non tratta i clienti così male.

– Vanno avanti a fare tira e molla in quel modo da più di una settimana – ridacchiò Lenalee, tenendo la voce bassa – Lavi vuole a tutti i costi uscire con Kanda e lui rifiuta cocciutamente.

Al giovane a momenti andò di traverso il tramezzino che stava divorando, nel sentire una simile notizia.

– Poveretto, ma come gli è venuto in mente di provarci proprio con uno come Kanda? – esclamò tossendo.

Lenalee gli porse una salvietta.

– Sai come si dice, no, Allen? Al cuore non si comanda. – commentò, sul volto un'aria furba.

– Contento lui...

Lenalee rise di nuovo, servendo al giovane il latte che aveva chiesto.

– Cederà, non l'ho mai visto accettare una conversazione con qualcuno così a lungo, meno che mai accettare di interagire con qualcuno così a lungo. Devono essere i capelli rossi – rifletté Lenalee, stropicciandosi graziosamente il mento – Lavi gli piace molto e si vede.

– Io non credo, sai – obiettò Allen – continua a insultarlo.

Anche se, lo doveva ammettere, insultare era il modus operandi di Kanda e questo Lavi era durato davvero troppo. Che Kanda stesse, a modo suo, flirtando?

– Lo scontrino, idiota! – sentirono Kanda gridare dietro al poveretto, proprio in quel momento.

Lavi si voltò, sul viso un'espressione sorpresa: era la prima volta che lo rimproverava per quello. Si affrettò a tornare indietro e afferrò il prezioso scontrino, sbirciandolo con circospezione mentre usciva: dietro c'era un numero di telefono!

Ce l'aveva fatta! Aveva conquistato il suo preziosissimo numero! Subito dopo aver svoltato l'angolo si sbrigò a chiamarlo.

– A che ora, Yuu? – chiese, appena il giovane rispose.

– Stacco alle otto. Non ti azzardare a venirmi a prendere – gli intimò – ci vediamo al ristorante. Ti mando un messaggio.

Relazione segreta? Nessun problema. C'era tempo perché le cose si facessero serie.

– M'Kay. Love Yuu. – rispose, ignorando gli insulti che seguirono.

 


End file.
